Life continues
by Frank019
Summary: Kodi is troubled by his feeling and his father and someone else help him to realise what those feeling are, will it work out? Kodi X Dusty Balto X Jenna Dingo X oc, possible returne of Alue in later chapters


A few weeks after the big race that determined who was to transport the mail between the sled team and the bush plane, things had changed in the small town on Nome Alaska, new couples had formed some old friends came back and new adventures were about to start. With the coming of spring love was in the air mainly Ralph and Kirby had fallen in love... with each other and for our to other mail team dogs things were about to get interesting.

On the hill of the outskirts of town a lone red husky sat watching the rising sun, he was in deep thought on how to resolve his latest problems, a lone figure was approaching from his back "well son looks like your in deep thought" the figure said with a chuckle, startled the red husky jump " dad... stop doing that you'll give me a stroke before i have grey fur'' Kodi said, Balto just smiled and sat beside his son, none of them said anything for a while but Balto knew that his son was having a conflict in his thoughts but he decided to wait for Kodi to talk and not press the subject.

A few minutes went by and both father and son kept watching the now fully visible sun Kodi broke the silence "dad can i ask you something?" he asked, "go ahead what is it?" Balto replied now looking at his son, he had a small idea of what might his question be related to " well its just that I.. I ... I don't know what to think anymore every time I'm near her it's all I can think about" Kodi told his father, Balto knowing who his son was talking about chuckled " well it's called love Kodi... and let me guess it's Dusty your talking about am I right?" he asked, Kodi blushed and looked down "yes but I don't want to ruin our friendship and what if she doesn't love me back?" he replied, Balto looked at the sky as if asking th spirit to help him " Kodi you'll never know unless you ask her, if she is really your friend that won't change even if she doesn't return the feelings you have" Balto answered sincerely to his son.

Kodi looked back at his father "you really think so?", Balto smiled "yes Kodi im sure, the friendship between you and Dusty is almost as strong as th one you have with your siblings from what i can tell" he said, Kodi stood and hugged his father (think about after the race on the beach in the third movie) "thanks dad" and with that Kodi was racing towards the boiler room to see f Dusty was there.

Balto smiled at the running figure of Kodi as a white wolf appeared beside him, " you did well my son, you've set him on the good path" Aniu said looking at her grandson, "thank you mother but i wouldn't have if you hadn't told me to'' Balto replied looking at the spirit of his long lost mother "you have matured a lot since the birth of your pups my son but you still don't have the wisdom of an elder that is why i came to help you to make you see what was unseen by your son'' smiling affectionately at her son, Balto took a few seconds to understand what she was saying ''thank you mother... but will we see each other again?" he asked her hopefully, Aniu knew that it pained him to see her since she was never in his life before "I am sorry my son, I know you ant it but if everything goes well not until you and your mate join me and your father with the other spirits" she told him sadly, Balto knew it was a possibility but had hoped for another answer "I understand mother its for the best" he relied saddened.

Aniu as a spirit had strict rules tu follow but interacting with her only surviving pup was to much for her, she got closer to Balto and nuzzled him like a mother wolf with her pups (no pun intended) " i know my son and it saddens me but you still have a long and happy life ahead of you but when the time comes I'll be with you the whole way i promise" she said to him, Balto nuzzled her back, being able to relish the warmth and love of his mother for the first time in his life brought joy to him "I love you mom and thank you" he told her, breaking to dog hug Anui smiled at him " I love you to my son i will always be with you'' she said before fading away with the wind.

Next chapters will be mainly about Kodi and Dusty's / Balto and Jenna's relationship but also a bit of Kodi's brothers and sisters, Please review the chapter it helps a lot in improving it


End file.
